Nari Amatoya
is a student from Musashigawa Girls' Middle School's classroom I-6, a victim of Heavenly Host Elementary School, and a character introduced in Corpse Party (PC). Design Nari is a young teenage girl of above average height and slightly below average weight. She has short chestnut-colored hair, a silver hairpin with a red sphere on it and purple eyes. She wears the Musashigawa Girls' Middle School uniform which consists of a white shirt, a beige blazer, a skirt, a blue bow tied around her neck, black shoes and white crew length socks. Personality Nari easily loses patience and is quickly annoyed. However, she keeps a cool head and doesn't whine or cry. Despite seeming cold, she cares about her friends and doesn't want to deal with any dangerous situations. Plot |-|CP:BC = Corpse Party EXCHAP 1 Nari performed the Sachiko Ever After ritual for fun with several of her friends, sending them to Heavenly Host Elementary School. When she arrived, she was with her friends, Nana Ogasawara and Chihaya Yamase, with the other three who performed the charm nowhere to be found. The three searched the school for their missing friends for several hours, until eventually meeting the ghost, Takaomi Shimoda, who Nana met in the boys' lavatory. Takaomi explains that his glasses and hat were stolen by another ghost, and the girls decide to assist him in recovering them, with Nari voicing her opinion on their current goal, calling it ridiculous. Eventually they recover both the items, and receive a confidence boost for doing so. After this, they resumed the search for their friends. CHAPTER 5 At some point, the girls were captured and killed. Nari's cause of death is unknown, only her name tag is found, which gives no clues to how she died. The game explains her death as, "exact circumstances of death unknown." |-|CP:BoS = Corpse Party: Book of Shadows ''Episode #2; 『Demise』'' Nari's body can be found in the science lab during a wrong end after Nana Ogasawara has her legs cut off. She is strapped to a chair with wire wrapped around her wrists and ankles. Looking at the body, she apparently had boiling oil poured over her head, burning her face and part of her chest. She is found by Mayu Suzumoto and Yoshiki Kishinuma, and as her name is spoken, Nana comes to, seeing the body and crying. ''Episode #5; 『Shangri-La』'' Nari makes an appearance during the fifth episode, alongside Chihaya Yamase. They are searching the second wing for their friend, Nana. During the search, they encounter the body of Shougo Taguchi along with a camera battery. Eventually Sakutaro Morishige finds them and asks them several questions whilst searching through the gathered camera footage to see if Mayu was on it. Scared and shocked at how Sakutaro could do that with a smile on his face, Nari and Chihaya decided to get away from Sakutaro and the two of them leave shortly after he notices them trying to run away. Nari's death is shown in one of the Wrong Ends, during which she spends her last moments encouraging Chihaya to be strong, since she will no longer be around to protect her. Corpse Party: Book of Shadows (Manga) Nari's role in the manga was significantly smaller than in the game, where she only had an appearance here and there, as well as a side chapter dedicated to her and Chihaya. ''EXTRA 1 『Demise』 Side Story'' Nari is shown from Chihaya's perspective, tied to the chair, encouraging Chihaya to be strong, soon after hot oil is poured over her face. She screams in pain and soon dies. |-|CP:2U = Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko no Ren'ai Yūgi ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U #1; The Shame on The River Kwai Nari, Nana, and Chihaya all appear together in the auditorium. Before the escape game is about to start. Chihaya mentions seeing Sakutaro before, saying that she is sure that Nari also met him before. #2; The Phantom of Tenjin Nari joins in the play along with her two friends, being one of the main characters of the chapter. While choosing the script for the play. Nari along with her two friends can play out the parody of the story of "Hanako of the toilet", where they meet Shimoda once again and he tells them to do the Sachiko Ever After charm, where you get transported to Heavenly Host and can meet Sachiko. While doing the audition, Nari, along with everyone are testing their vocal range. In the detective story made by everyone, she plays the role of the first witnesses Nana's friend. While conducting the investigation. Sachiko tells everyone to take a look at their waist to see if any scars exist, but Nari is reluctant as she doesn't feel comfortable showing her waist. Nana holds Nari while Chihaya gets the measuring tape from elsewhere, where they measure Nari's waist. After measuring, they conduct that Nari got fatter than she was before. It is then revealed by Nari that she can't control herself when it comes to sweets. After that is it revealed that she is not the culprit in the play. After the play Nari is shown telling Mayu and Sakutaro to start going out. #8; Today's the Day, Farewell In this chapter, Nari, along with her friends, mention that all the tasks for the birthday are complete. Later on in the chapter, She is seen crying along with the rest of them, knowing that it will go back to the way it was, with them all dying again and again. Trivia * Nari and her friends appeared in the Corpse Party: Blood Covered manga once as characters in the background. Interestingly, only Nana and Chihaya do the charm with her, their friends are nowhere to be found. * Nari's corpse can be found in Wrong End 6 of 『Demise』 in Corpse Party: Book of Shadows, revealing her cause of death to be from having boiling oil poured over her head. * Nari's name has been erroneously translated as Yanari Amato and her sex is changed to male in the name tag list of Corpse Party: Book of Shadows. * In Chapter #2; The Phantom of Tenjin of Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko's Game of Love ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U, it is revealed that Nari is a fan of romantic relationships between men by requesting Mayu to add in boys' love content for the script of the drama. * Nari and the other students from Musashigawa are neither present or mentioned in Corpse Party: Blood Drive. Gallery |-|Games = Corpse Party (PC) Nari Amatoya_Portraits_CoPa PC.png|Nari's portrait chart Nari-Amatoya_Walk_CoPa-PC.png|Nari's sprite sheet. Corpse Party (PSP, iOS) Nari Amatoya_Portraits_CoPa BC & BoS.png|Nari's portrait chart Corpse Party (3DS) Nari-Amatoya_Walk_CoPa-3DS.png|Nari's sprite sheet Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Nari Amatoya_Portraits_CoPa BC & BoS.png|Nari's portrait chart Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko no Ren'ai Yūgi ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U Nari Amatoya_Portraits_CoPa 2U.png|Nari's portrait chart 2U-vocal.png|Nari and others doing vocal exercise 2U-Musashigawa1.png|Nari being hold by Nana Ogasawara 2U-Musashigawa2.png|Chihaya Yamase about to make Nari's waist measurements 2U-Musashigawa3.png|Nari disapproving them to take her measurements 2U-Nari-profile.png|Nari's personal data |-|Manga = ''Corpse Party: Blood Covered BloodCoveredFile001.PNG|Nari, Chihaya Yamase and Nana Ogasawara performed Sachiko Ever After ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows BoS-manga-ch12.jpeg|Nari, Nana, and Chihaya on 12th chapter cover BookofShadows_Nari'sDeath.png|Nari, right before her death Appearances |} Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Covered Category:Playable characters Category:Students Category:Junior high school students Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:Playable characters in Corpse Party: Book of Shadows